User blog:Vaince321/Arc 2 Chapter 10: Ragnarok Uprising
Few months later, I was waking up from slumber after that date with Laura. It was a blast as we had fun walking around the Outter Ghetto even though there was nothing special except for a play there by kids. We enjoyed our stay there when the kids have two play the Aragami and the five play the God Eaters with wooden swords. Me: Man... I never knew kids have such high dreams... Too bad they don't know the secrets.... I simply sighed at the thought of it but an alarm sounded off followed by an announcement. The voice in the announcement was Hibari but I closely listened it. Hibari: Warning, mass hordes of Aragami are gathering outside the Den. I repeat- I quickly jumped to realisation and dashed towards the Rooftop, with Lyrr looking through the binoculars. He simply stared at the large groups and sighed at depression. Lyrr: This is looking bad.... I don't know whether we can do this.... Me: What happened Lyrr??? Lyrr: Oh Arthur... Check this out. He lend me his binoculars and I stared at the horde of Aragamis, consisting of 200 Ogretails, 20 Vajras, 20 Borg Camlanns, 20 Quadrigas, 10 Sariels and 5 Susano'os. That's an amount something Achilles can't handle unless he knows something that can counteract it. I'm currently stunned by the amount but noticed something dark behind all those hordes, it doesn't seem to be human nor Aragami. Me: Have it back. Lyrr: So what are you gonna do now?? This is impossible with our amount and some of the squads are not in the Den. Only the 1st unit is available but this amount will be the end of us... Me: I hope Achilles has something I need.. Lyrr: Everyone's in the briefing room now, best if you head there and prepare what you need. I heed Lyrr's words and proceeded to the briefing room with haste until two Quadrigas fired their missiles towards the center of the rooftop. Lyrr was alarmed and ran back into the stairs, passing by me and made me wonder why'd he run until it was too late. I was knocked back by the blast and fell down the stairs, imparing my vision. Me: What the heck.... I can't see anything... I tried to stand but the blast keeps hitting the base until someone called my name. I had to take 5 minutes to recover my vision until Ophelia's voice reached out for me. Ophelia: Hey~ Arthur~ Are you alright??? Me: Ophelia?? What's going on?? Ophelia: I've contacted Achilles and he needs you to perform something risky to distract the Aragami. Me: What would that be??? Our talk was interrupted by sudden earthquakes made by explosions. I just realised that I have to grab Ophelia and run towards the field to engage with the horde. Quickly running to the storage, Ken was there typing something on the board and told me to grab my Arc and defend this place. I followed his order and grabbed Ophelia but I noticed Kitty's Arc gone from it's position. Ken: She took it to defend this area. Me: She's insane.... She can't survive in that kind of field. Ken: Go then, I got something to grab. I dashed madly towards the battlefield, leaving Ken behind to maintain the Storage area. When I arrived, Most of the 1st Unit members including Lindow are present and engaging with the Aragami. Alisa was providing covering fire along with Kota, firing bullets until they have no more in reserve. I saw Kitty fending off two Susano'oes by herself but her recklessness caused her to get knocked down and prepared to be eaten. Kitty: NO!!! I tossed my Arc at them and transform into Achilles to engage with the two of them, causing her fear into despair that the same Aragami that saved her would be the same one. She quickly backed off from the fight with minimal injuries but couldn't recover her Arc as it was in the middle of the fight I'm in. Charles: May Kenjutsuka guide me, Here we go!!! Charles quckly slashed through the horde, reducing in a hefty amount. Most of the Aragami here are being controlled by a single person is what I thought but the dark figure wasn't there while I was fighting. I simply thought it was just an excuse to run away until the numbers were higher than expected. Achilles: Arthur, are you there?? Me: Achilles!! You're here. Got any suggestions?? Achilles: There is one... but the risk is yours to take.. I don't care what risk Achilles said and I told him to do it. He simply granted it but something happened to me. I was ejected from Achilles' body and found my right arm being corrupted at a steady rate. It was an excruciating pain, yet it I was watching Achillies utilizing his full power against the horde ahead of him. I found myself trying to resist the pain but it keeps on growing. Me: AAAAAHHHHH!!!!! Achilles: You decided on that factor Arthur. For that, you must pay the price... That would be the cost of your humanity. I screamed at the pain coursing through my arm and it grew into an corrupted Oracle arm. It really hurts and I can't focus everything around me. I suddenly felt darkness taking over me and reinforcements arrived the moment I blacked out. I'm also hearing some voices and some of them are familiar. Baluar: Quickly!!! Get him into the sick bay!!! I don't know where I am at the moment but when I woke up, I simply stared at the white ceiling in the medical room. Me: What happened???? I don't understand why but... something happened to my arm and I don't really like the feeling of it. I sat up and looked around to find someone familiar to tell me what happened but someone with a gothic lolita dress prepared some medicine for me. ???: Oh you're awake... Me: Who are you??? Is this the medical room?? Ciel: My name is Ciel, and yes, you are in the medical room. What happened to you?? Me: Ah!! That's right!! Achil- Ack!! She walked towards me and grabbed my arm, feeling something. I couldn't withstand the pain as the corruptions spread again, this time it's my face. Something grew out of my head and it continues spreading halfway through my head. Me: Ah... What the heck is going on!!! Where's the mirror??? Ciel grabbed a mirror and lend it to me but to my horror, my face seems somewhat disfigured from the corruption and horns are seen growing on one side of my face. I can't believe it but Ken busted into the room, looking at me. Ken: Arthur!!! Why is Achilles outside fighting and you're inside?!?! Me: It's gonna be a long story but I'll make it short... He wants to release something that was kept hidden inside me. Ciel: Ken, Any injuries sustained in the fight?? Ken: Minimal casualties but you got a guest Arthur. Me: Laura?? Laura: Right here.... She walked in while Ken's standing at the door. I have no words but to think I still haven't lost my humanity and control over my body. She reached out her hand and touched my face, somewhat slowing down the corruption and pain. It was a warm hand but I saw something different within her, memories of her getting injected with something. I was dragged into the resonance with full force until I landed somewhere in the past. Me: What the heck... I stood up, trying to remember where I am. It does look familiar to me but I don't recognize the surroundings that were placed. Voices were heard in a different room and I slowly walked towards the source, hearing someone trying to do something. I instantly recognize the voice as Dr. Daigo Oguruma with someone unfamiliar next to him. ???: So is this why you asked me to get some Aragami's blood?? Daigo: Sariel, Hubert... A Sariel. Looking at the guy called Hubert, he doesn't seem to be a Gods Eater but something else different. It wasn't long till I smelled a decomposing body and I instantly backed from it. Me: I don't like this smell.... I knocked something down on a table and something came down on me. I was piled under the garbage of trash but I don't think that bastard Daigo ever notice such things. Hubert: What was that??? I held my breath to prevent any noise heard but I've been hearing something happening at the table there. I crawled out of the pile to see what's happening. What I don't believe is Laura over there with Oracle arms holding and threatening Daigo. Me: What is going on here... Achilles: Something you need to know here has existed before you moved. Me: Achilles? Where are you? Achilles: Your eye is also my eye, the corruption is actually just to make you one of the 'Reapers' but you have half of what you are... Me: What's there to report after you booted me out of your body... Achilles: The den is safe but you need to be quick to find the source in this location... Me: What...? The source starts here??? Where do I begin with??? Daigo: I've got a backup plan if everything fails. I quickly hid behind the wall, not sure if I can get past Daigo from here. He suddenly left the lab, making me dash towards the lab and looking at what happened to Laura, I stared at her body before something rose from the ground. Hubert: I think your time here is up human.... I turned to Hubert who rose, revealing his true nature and attacked me with a quick gunshot. The bullet flew past my face as I dodged it. I sensed something different from his nature but as he opened his shirt, Oracle spikes struck out like needles and barely injecting me. Hubert: You're something too... I want that arm of yours.... Me: What are you....??? Human or Aragami. Hubert: I don't care what I am or which time I'm in... I just want that headquarters destroyed.... Achilles: So you're the source Hubert.... Your days of hunting and killing innocent ones are over... Hubert: Ah Achillies~ So you're still alive after that incident eh?? I never knew Achilles and Hubert have something in between them. They must be some dark backstory but I braced myself for the fight against Hubert. Category:Blog posts